


Toss A Coin

by urbaninja



Series: Kingdom Hearts Witcher AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hayner is a terrible bard, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: Organization XIII hunts monsters.It’s a fact that everyone knows.If you have a monster problem, it’s the Organization that takes care of it. And they come, in their black cloaks, often hiding their faces, and they deal with it. And then they take their coin and leave.There’s dark stories that are told about the Organization.It doesn't stop Hayner from being fascinated.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Witcher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Toss A Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Or Hayner is a terrible bard, but Roxas puts up with him for some reason. Even if it means writing half the songs himself.

Organization XIII hunts monsters. 

It’s a fact that everyone knows.

If you have a monster problem, it’s the Organization that takes care of it. And they come, in their black cloaks, often hiding their faces, and they deal with it. And then they take their coin and leave. 

People don’t really like the Organization. They aren’t heroes, just hunters. There’s no stories to be told about people who just come in to do a job. They serve a purpose and when that purpose is done, people are just as glad to see the back of them. Doesn’t stop stories from being told, of course. There’s dark stories that are told about the Organization.

Some say that once they defeat their targets, they carve out the monster’s heart and use it in some dark ritual. Others say they’re not real. Just some magicked statue that does their master’s bidding. It’s why they all look the same. White hair, gold eyes, no heart. Just a vessel. Further stories say they were created to combat the mages. But they move in and out of towns, doing their jobs and moving on. Nobodies.

It doesn’t stop Hayner from being fascinated. And he wants to know more. 

**

Hayner meets his first Organization member when he’s just a kid. 

He had gone with his father to the market that day, played with Pence and Olette while his father worked selling their crops. It was coming home, tired but satisfied, that they were attacked by a pack of direwolves. It’s terrifying, seeing the monstrous creatures up close. His father tries to outrun them but Hayner only remembers the cart overturning and being dragged to some measure of safety. 

At least until there’s a flash of silver and a burst of flame. And then Hayner’s father hugs his son close and he doesn’t see the rest of the battle. Just the outcome. Which is a pile of smoking corpses and a lanky man in a black coat standing satisfied in the center. The white spikes of his hair stand out even in the darkness and he holds two blood-soaked circular weapons.

The Organization Member, number VIII, (the number is scratched onto his weapons, Hayner notices) accompanies them home and sees them safe. Hayner’s father pays him some of the coin he’d earned in the market (probably more than he should but the Organization Member doesn’t object) and lets him spend the night. Hayner watches from a distance as the man goes into the barn and starts cleaning his weapons. He has questions but he’s also kind of scared to ask, but it also doesn’t stop him from volunteering to take some food out to the barn.

He sets the small basket down and backs away, but doesn’t leave. Instead, he watches the man clean the weapons. He’s fascinated.

“What kind of weapons are those?” He finally asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“They’re called chakrams. From a faraway country that I wouldn’t expect a farmer’s son to know about.”

Hayner nods, thinking he’d like to see a faraway country. The farthest he’s gone is into town and back. And once a little further, but that venture was quickly shut down.

“You used magic too, right? I didn’t know Organization Members could do that.”

“Some of us can, some of us can’t. Depends on the person.”

“So you’re mages?”

“Nope. Just an affinity. It happens. I’m guessing you saw the flames?”

“Yeah, a little anyway.”

“Probably best that your dad hid you,” VIII asks with a slight grin that unsettles Hayner. The sounds enough are going to echo in his head and he doesn’t need the reminder. But still, something drives his curiosity.

“Is it always like that?”

“Sometimes it’s worse.” And the grin remains, but it doesn’t quite make it to the Organization member’s eyes. 

There’s a silence as Hayner takes this in. There’s a part of him that can only imagine the life that this man must lead, travelling day in and day out, facing monster after monster. 

The other part of him has more questions.

“So I’m guessing you don’t devour hearts then?”

VIII blinks as if taken off guard before letting out a loud laugh.

“What do you think, kid?”

“Considering there wasn’t much left of the dire wolves, probably not.”

“You wouldn’t think I’d cook them first?”

“You’d have to skin them first.”

“Good answer.”

Hayner has more questions but his mother is calling him for bed. He’s reluctant to go but he knows he can’t push too hard. There’s been enough excitement for one day.

“Thanks. For saving us. My dad and me.”

“Didn’t do it for charity.”

“Then what did you do it for?”

He doesn’t get an answer. Just a vague look before his mother calls again more insistently. 

In the morning, there’s a dagger left on the doorstep. Hayner can only wonder what it means. 

**

Hayner meets his second Organization Member in Traverse Town.

It’s the last human settlement on the edges of the known world. Beyond its borders lies a wilderness that only the stupid enter. It’s said to be where the elves dwell, and the dragons, and all manner of other beasts. But there’s good farmland where the town is and people will settle anywhere for that.

Hayner is trying to become a bard. 

He’s not very good at it. He can play a few tunes and his singing voice is palatable but coming up with songs is awful and he really should learn some new ones. But playing in a tavern usually results in getting some food tossed his way and he needs to eat, so he does it. (He doesn’t need to mention that the tossing is literal.)

It’s after one such song that Hayner sees him. He’s scooping up the bread tossed his way when he glanced to the corner. The man is looking into his tankard, not giving any indication that he enjoyed the show, or that he even heard it. But he would know a coat like that anywhere. Surprisingly the hood is down, and Hayner has never expected that he would meet two Organization Members in his life. 

He goes over unannounced, sitting down across from the Organization Member with no compunction. It’s not the same one he met before. This one is shorter, hair still spiked but not as wild as the one before. Hayner is surprised to see flecks of gold in the white hair and flecks of blue in the gold eyes. He’s immediately curious. And maybe attracted. But he’ll leave that to the side right now. 

The Organization member doesn’t acknowledge Hayner. So Hayner opens his mouth.

“Guess we’re both scraping the bottom of the barrel, huh?”

There’s a brief glance upward and then it returns to the tankard.

“I go where the jobs are. You obviously can’t make it anywhere else.”

The jab stings but Hayner rolls with it. It’s not the first nor the worst he’s heard. 

“Whatever. What’s an Organization member got to deal with out here?”

That just earns him a look. It’s a look that Hayner will come to know extremely well. A mixture of exasperation and vague concern. Like he’s entirely done with the situation but with the knowledge that the situation is not done with him.

“Monsters come over the border. Guess there’s a big one afoot.”

It’s then that they’re approached by the innkeeper and the hunt begins.

**

Hayner follows the Organization Member, XIII (The number etched in a pair of swords that he carries), out of the village. If XIII seems annoyed by this, it doesn’t show. There’s just a permanent scowl on his face as he makes his way out into the heath. Hayner tries to ask questions, but this member doesn’t seem as talkative as VIII. It doesn’t stop Hayner from trying though, and Olette always told him that he could talk for days about nothing, so that’s what he does. Occasionally it earns a glance or a grunt from XIII.

He talks them several miles out of the town, when XIII finally dismounts and leaves his horse to graze as he heads up to a rocky outcropping. Hayner follows, curiosity beginning to grow. He’s never actually seen an Organization Member at work.

“What are we looking for?” He asks, his voice low but not quite a whisper. XIII rolls his eyes.

“You’re not looking for anything,” he snaps back, and then there’s a shift and Hayner is pushed back as a shadow zips past them and into a large rock. A rumble follows and the rock rises up out of the ground as a giant. Hayner is shoved back again as XIII charges at it, swords drawn. It’s a battle like Hayner has never seen and he is transfixed by the way XIII fights, precision mixed with broad, powerful strikes and what he would define as magic. The fight seems to end as XIII glows with a bright light that explodes outward. The rock giant crumbles, exposing a small shadow that seems to be dissolving in the sun. 

Without remorse, XIII stabs through it and the shadow fades. 

“That was incredible!” Hayner shouts, “I’ve never seen anything like it! Was that magic? Can you use magic like a mage?”

There’s a litany of questions that the Organization member is not answering. He doesn’t even seem to be paying attention. Hayner continues anyway, rambling along and deciding then and there that he’s going to write a song about this and it’s only when the Organization member roughly pushes him aside that he stops.

“Hey!”

“There’s more.”

Hayner looks around, about to counter that statement when there’s a loud whooshing sound and suddenly a large shadow is looming over them. Hayner tries his best to stand his ground but there’s no denying that he is suddenly shaking with fear and couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

“Move!” XIII shouts and the instant after he picks up Hayner with one arm and tosses him back. Hayner lands with a grunt, realizing he’s been tossed back behind a rock. He doesn’t really have time to consider that feat of strength because he looks up to see XIII fighting again. Both swords are a blur and if XIII fighting one opponent was transfixing it is nothing compared to watching him fight a group. He doesn’t want to blink lest he miss a single moment, though it’s hard as the bright light explodes from XIII again. Hayner is going to have to ask about the finishing move. 

With all the creatures vanquished, Hayner tentatively leans out from his hiding place. All he can see is XIII standing in an open field. Most of the creatures are gone, fading like the first but there’s a black ichor left behind that Hayner doesn’t want to think about. XIII is breathing hard and his eyes have a curious golden sheen to them, almost making him appear pupil-less. As Hayner approaches, he watches the Organization Member take out a vial of green liquid and drink it. 

Hayner’s about to ask more questions when a cry pierces the air and they look over to see a tower of smoke billowing up in the direction of Traverse Town.

XIII takes off at a run, and Hayner takes off behind him.

**

XIII is much faster than Hayner and by the time he reaches the town, the battle is winding down. He flinches as he sees bodies lying in the streets and more of that black ichor. He doesn’t think it’s blood, but he also doesn’t want to think of any alternatives. He’s given dark looks by villagers who are moving to look after the dead and deal with the aftermath. 

Hayner sees a crowd gathering in the square and hears a large roar and pushes his way forward despite the burning in his lungs. XIII is fighting in the square with a group of villagers and a giant werewolf. It lunges at a villager and XIII is there to shove the villager out of the way, none too gently, before swinging one of his swords in a wide arc and beheading the beast. The crowd scatters to avoid the spray of black ichor. 

Hayner wants to start a cheer but instead the town is eerily silent and he can feel a tension mounting. The man XIII had pushed out of the way moans and another comes over to check on him.

“You broke his arm, you did!” He shouts. 

“Yeah, and he broke Jimmy’s leg too.”

“Better your limbs than your life,” XIII replies bitterly, moving to sheath his swords as the villagers shout back complaints. There’s another shout and in a deft moment, XIII has blocked a man attacking him with a shovel. 

“There weren’t never monsters like this before you showed up,” the man says through sobs. “You probably brought ‘em with you.

“Why would he do that?” Hayner finds himself yelling. “He fought them!”

“Did it for the money probably!”

Hayner wants to fight back and the crowd is growing more restless but before anything can start there’s a thump as a sack of coins lands in front of XIII from the barkeep. 

“There’s double what we paid you. Leave please.”

XIII looks around, nods, and with a shove sends the man with the shovel stumbling back. He sheaths his sword, picks up the sack and walks away. Hayner stands there, confused at what happened. But he can sense the crowd turning on him and with a huff he turns to follow the Organization Member.

**

Hayner finds him about a mile out of the town, saddling his horse. He obviously didn’t have time to do it in the town. The Organization Member glances up but doesn’t say anything at his approach.

“That wasn’t right, what happened back there,” Hayner finally says. “You were fighting them, protecting the town.”

“It’s part of the job. People don’t really like the Organization.”

“It shouldn’t be. You’re protecting them!”

XIII fixes his golden eyes on Hayner, and Hayner can see that the sheen is gone and the blue is coming back in. It’s relieving really.

“We’re just as much the monsters as they are. We’re convenient when we kill what’s attacking them but then they just look for the next threat. Especially when it gets into a town. It’s how it works.”

Hayner can only look down at the ground, again trying to imagine what that life must be like. It seems so different to the way his father acted, when they were saved. Sure his father was scared that night, but that didn’t stop him from offering kindness. Something had to change.

“I’m gonna change that! I’ll use my songs to fix your reputation! Then people will see you guys like heroes, I’m sure of it.”

“You’re not very good though,” is the reply as XIII mounts up and starts to ride away.

“Not the point!” Hayner yells back and jogs to keep but it’s very hard to argue and run at the same time. “You deserve a better break.”

XIII doesn’t really say anything to that and there’s a silence.

“Roxas.”

“What?”

“If you’re going to be singing songs, at least use my name. It’s Roxas.”

“I’m Hayner,” and he’s practically beaming as he says it.

“I don’t care.”

Hayner shrugs, and continues on after him.

**

After the initial meeting, Hayner and Roxas go their separate ways. But Hayner is true to his word and starts to sing, doing his best to improve the reputation of the Organization, or at least of Roxas. The song he writes is factually wrong but incredibly catchy and word starts to spread.

To the point where the next time he runs into Roxas, the Organization member receives a relatively warm welcome, compared to the coldness he’s received in the past. Roxas almost seems grateful for that and Hayner takes it. 

He leaves with Roxas after the hunt ends, and Roxas doesn’t seem to object. 

**

Travelling with an Organization member is interesting. There’s a lot of silence, and camping, and Hayner doesn’t complain but it does do a number on some of the fancier clothes he has. He’d grown used to performing in courts and the like. Roxas doesn’t let him ride on his horse either, so he’s stuck to walking. 

But he learns a lot about Roxas too. 

He learns that Roxas is the youngest member of the Organization. The thirteenth member by his designation. The Key of Destiny, though he doesn’t know what that signifies. Every member has a title but they’re only used within the Organization itself. For what reason, Roxas doesn’t know. He doesn’t ask a lot of questions. Hayner learns that they don’t consider themselves humans any more, preferring Nobodies. 

Hayner asks how he became a member on a particularly talkative night. Roxas mutters something about the Trial of the Void and ends the conversation. His eyes grow cold and Hayner can only wonder. He does learn about the Organization member that saved him though. Axel, The Flurry of the Dancing Flame. It turns out that Axel and Roxas are buddies, or at least that’s how he interprets things. He still has the dagger. He floats the idea of a reunion but Roxas just shrugs. Organization Members rarely interact if they can help it, save for when they return to the Castle to winter.

He learns that Roxas uses two swords (one steel, one silver) to fight monsters and he’s meticulous about keeping them in good working order. That Roxas is an okay cook with a campfire and that he’s always on guard. He’s also kinder than he lets on and that he cares more than he says. There’s a strong sense of justice there that Hayner admires. He feels safe around Roxas.

**

Roxas doesn’t mean to but he helps Hayner with his songs. 

Hayner has no sense of scanning or wordplay. Half the songs Hayner writes or tries to write are about Roxas and his deeds and he always embellishes the details. And while Roxas doesn’t see the point of it, humans like them and it might as well sound good. Hayner can’t live off of Toss a Coin forever. So he provides rhymes. Tries to give Hayner a rhythm and it works maybe half the time. The other half, Hayner just drifts back to the old standbys.

It’s just ridiculous that he’s written songs about himself now. What would the rest of the Organization say?

They already give him enough grief about Toss a Coin.

**

At one point they pass through Hayner’s hometown. 

Twilight Town is nice. Vaguely familiar to Roxas, like he’s been there before but he has more memories than he cares to admit and doesn’t like sifting through them. 

Despite his taciturn nature, Hayner’s friends, Olette and Pence, latch on to him as well. It’s like having three Hayners and Roxas isn’t sure what to do with that knowledge. One is enough, he feels.

He does get to scare off Hayner’s childhood bully though, and seeing Seifer scamper with his cronies makes Hayner grin. And Roxas supposes that makes it worthwhile. He likes seeing humans smile.

He likes seeing Hayner smile.

**

Hayner sticks by Roxas’s side for years.

Occasionally they drift off to different pursuits but inevitably they find each other again. Usually within the first few days, Roxas regrets it. Hayner does something or says something to bother him and he considers leaving again. But then Hayner grins at him and Roxas is reminded about how lonely he felt on some nights and figures he’ll put up with the bard a little bit longer. 

Hayner brings news of the world. And he supposes it’s worth hearing about. Somewhat. He’s lived long enough now to see nations rise and fall. The Organization is outside of that, he reminds himself. They exist to combat the monsters. 

Hayner says the mages are gathering, that something is happening and Roxas vaguely wonders if Namine knows about this. He wonders if he should contact her, just in case. But she went rogue years ago so it probably doesn’t matter. She probably doesn’t care and Roxas doesn’t blame her. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t have to care about the Organization.

**

Roxas learns a lot about Hayner.

He learns that Hayner never formally trained as a bard, but figured it would be a good career to see the world with. That as much as he likes Twilight Town he had no desire to stay and no real talent as a farmer. He’s not squeamish and more than once has had to help Roxas with an injury. That if need be he can pick up a club and use it with some success, but he prefers watching Roxas fight.

Hayner hates practicing but Roxas makes him do it. And he does start to improve. Not that Roxas knows a lot about music. Hayner is also personable, and gets along with others easily, enough that he’s usually invited to play at courts, which usually means an invite for Roxas as well. That means nice food and a nicer bed so he’ll take it. Little luxuries can be allowed every so often.

Hayner is loyal and short-tempered and wears his heart on his sleeve. There’s a simplicity there that Roxas appreciates. It’s a simplicity he doesn’t find often. 

**

Roxas trusts Hayner with his potions. 

He explains them one night. Potions for combat, for healing, for magic. He mostly focuses on the healing ones. That if Hayner is going to accompany him, he should know this, just in case there’s an emergency. 

It’s a surprisingly intimate conversation. Roxas has never been this open with someone outside of the Organization. Hayner takes it all seriously, committing it to memory and never once seeming to judge what Roxas is. His lack of humanity does not seem to bother Hayner. 

The other Organization members tease him, suggesting he has a pet bard. Roxas snaps back at them for it, not quite suggesting that they’re just jealous that they don’t have songs written about them. But he doesn’t dislike the idea of Hayner being his bard. His friend.

**

With the amount of time they’ve known each other, Hayner is surprised he hasn’t run into other Organization Members. Roxas says that’s intentional. Though whether it’s because two Organization members in one place would suggest a larger threat and all of the implications that come with that or it’s because Roxas doesn’t particularly seem to like the rest of the Organization, it’s hard to say.

But it had to happen eventually. Hayner just didn’t expect it to be the Organization member he’s already met.

Number VIII, Axel, as Hayner has learned, joins them on a warm night as they camp. They’re a few days out from the last village, and Axel just happened to be coming the other way. From what little Roxas has told him, Axel is possibly the one member he tolerates, so it’s not entirely surprising when he’s asked to stay.

It is awkward though, since Hayner is not entirely sure how to bring it up that they’ve met before. 

Luckily he doesn’t have to.

“So, finally got off the farm, did you?” Axel says, having already settled himself comfortably by the campfire.

“You remember?”

“Vaguely. I mean, I put two and two together when Roxas told me what you looked like. You haven’t exactly changed much. I mean, you’re taller but that’s about it. Didn’t strike me as a bard though.”

Hayner shrugs. “It was the easiest way to get out of town. See the world, all that stuff.”

Axel nods, and Roxas watches the exchange as he tends to the fire and their food. 

“Get caught up in the affairs of the Organization too. Dangerous choice, thought I made that clear.”

“Well, it’s thanks to me that you have a decent reputation now.”

“You and your damn catchy song,” Axel starts but Roxas cuts him off.

“Axel’s just mad because it gets stuck in his head on and off. And Demyx has started playing it now too so that doesn’t help.”

“Way to throw a guy under the cart, Roxas.”

Roxas doesn’t reply but there’s a smirk playing at his lips and Hayner feels almost relieved. That the Organization seemingly approves of his song is something of a win.

Dinner is a mostly silent affair, save for brief conversations with Axel and Roxas updating each other on the various goings on of the Organization. It’s nice, knowing that Axel is also used to Roxas’s silences, knowing how to exist in his company. Their relationship is different though, and Hayner feels vaguely protective of Roxas, and somehow he gets the feeling that Roxas might feel the same way. He’s not really sure how to explain it. 

Maybe it’s the way he sticks up for Hayner, if in a slightly backhanded way.

**  
The morning comes soon enough, and as Roxas is cleaning the campsite, Axel pulls Hayner aside.

Hayner isn’t sure what to expect from this, but Axel is surprisingly conversational in his tone.

“Look, I. Don’t really know how to say this, but thanks, I guess.”

“For what?” Hayner asks, thoroughly confused.

Axel points at Roxas.

“Him. Roxas…he’s kind of a special case, even in the Organization. He’s…still got connections in the world where a lot of us don’t, you know? You, being with him’s helped, is all. He was a lot quieter without you.”

Hayner nods, thinking back to their first meeting. How resigned Roxas was to the ways that the world seemed to work. How he’d radiated a quiet anger that Hayner assumed he’d just gotten used to, but maybe it had dissipated.

“And the song too, I guess. It is kinda nice, not having people side eye you when you get into a town.”

“Well, you’re welcome for that, at least. And maybe you all could stand to be a bit nicer to each other in your Organization. I’m glad to be Roxas’s friend, but it seems like he could use more.”

Axel laughs at that, a familiar loud bark.

“You got me there. Maybe I’ll have to think about that.”

Hayner gets the feeling it’s unlikely, but at least he tried. At least Roxas has one friend.

**

The hunt had been a mess. 

The monster was dead, but Roxas had been poisoned in the process. Hayner blames himself because he had gotten too close. He hadn’t kept his distance the way he was supposed to and Roxas had been forced to protect him, which had meant more injuries. 

It was the emergency neither of them had wanted to face. But Hayner was glad that Roxas had granted him that knowledge. It probably saved his life. 

It didn’t change how Hayner felt though.

It’s a day before Roxas wakes up, Hayner sleeping fitfully beside him in a chair. 

“Water,” Roxas demands and Hayner snaps awake. He pours Roxas a glass with shaking hands and it’s a wonder it all didn’t end up on the floor. Roxas drinks and is silent for a while, seeming to take in the surroundings and running through what happened.

“Look, Roxas. I’m really sorry,” Hayner begins, stumbling over his words for perhaps the first time as he fumbles at the edge of the bed, not sure what to do next. “I-I shouldn’t have—“

“Hayner, come here,” Roxas says, roughly, but with the same strength that he always has and Hayner comes over expecting the worst. Roxas reaches up and suddenly fists his hands in Hayner’s shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s sudden and forceful and Hayner can barely register it before it’s over.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Roxas snaps, letting go and leaving Hayner to stumble back as he rolls over with the intention of going back to sleep. Hayner can only sit there stunned, and it’s only when he thinks that Roxas has drifted off again does he allow himself a smile. 

Roxas might allow himself one as well as he settles in to sleep off the rest of the poison. And he doesn’t say anything when Hayner rests his head on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have a silly idea and then before you know it, it evolves into an AU and here you are. 
> 
> Most of this is loosely based on The Witcher Netflix series specifically, but isn't meant to be a one-to-one exchange. But Roxas and Hayner have a similar vibe as Geralt and Jaskier so we're gonna run with it. Because we can. 
> 
> While I am aware that the white hair/gold eyes look is unique to Geralt in The Witcher, the Norted look goes for everyone because aesthetics are cool.
> 
> Major thanks to @pocketnoivern for beta-ing for me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
